


My Hero

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Bullying, M/M, Short, request, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Paul is being Bullied and John stands up for him then admits he has a crush on him./ Paul being bullied and John defending him. <br/>Rating: PG-13 (strong language and Bullying)<br/>Time line: sometime in the 50’s<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/70512101902/my-hero-requested

_“School, the place where adults imprison a bunch of hormonal adolescent kids together and still hope to get some kind of education going. At Quarrybank was no different, there were the zoo monkeys, having grow before everyone else and using their adnormal size to make other normal people feel bad, there were the teacher’s pets or nerds who did all the class work and always managed to get the highest scores on the quizzes and then there was people like me. Normal, centred and just not that keen on doing the class work._

_Everyday I just try my best to get school done as quickly as possible, if possible quicker than possible, so I can met Paulie and go write songs. The thing is, Paulie doesn’t have it as easy as I do. With his baby face and ratter curvaceous body he is very often made fun of, but it was never anything serious. Till this past week.”_

It was a friday afternoon and like every friday John was stuck in Math class, that was till someone from the main office told his teacher to excuse him, having had a family emergency. John was confused at first, quickly leaving the class. Upon doing so he was handed a piece of paper from the assistant. “You owe me one, now come quick. - Paul”

He grinned widely, thanking the assistant for bringing him the note and swiftly getting out of the hell hole.

As he arrived at the back gardens of Quarrybank he met the smallish, curvish figure he was looking for. His lips opening a shining smile once he put his glasses on, noticing Paul was wearing his (John’s) tie not his. -which was rather obvious due to the “J” sewn on it.-

Soon, as he was about halfway to Paul, two “zoo monkeys” popped up out of nowhere making John stop in his tracks.

“Oh, hey McCartney? how was your day Princess?” The first one with the stained shirt began.

“Gettin’ hom’ early to pain’ yer nails?” The second one, who seemed to have some kind of speech problem completed.

“Please go away.” Paul asked politely not wanting any trouble.

“Why would we? With a little princess like you here all alone, oh we are just starting.” The first one grabbed Paul pushing him against the wall, making the “J” on his tie stand out.

“J? wha’s dis, yer boyfrien’ give it you?” The impaired one teased.

“Actually yes.” John spoke from hidden the bullies, making both turn around.

“Lennon? the fuck you talkin’ about?” The first bully asked confused, letting go of Paul in the process.

“You alright Paulie?” John ignored the bully’s question softly pulling Paul closer to him as he rubbed his arm.

“now I am.” Paul said very quietly with a smile.

“The fuck lennon?!” The two bullies insisted, making John crack his neck and turn to them in a angry matter.

“You so much as breath heavy on him and I’ll personally come and kill the both of you. I’ll fucking rip each and every one of your limbs apart with you still alive! Understand?” John’s voice was hoarse making both bullies stay quiet, till he repeated. “I said, **UNDERSTAND**?!”

Both young man ran away says yes various times leaving John and Paul behind giggling.

“My hero” Paul smiled before kissing John sweetly.

 


End file.
